


Happy Birthday, Dean !

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N- Lame title is lame. .. </p><p>but basically what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Dean !

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Smut. with a dash of angst. (oh; and this is totally un-beta'd.)
> 
> Characters- Dean(12 yrs, well;turns 13 actually); Sam(8 years)  
> \----------------------

 

  
≈‡∞ж∞‡≈  


 

Dean took two stairs at a time as he headed up the stairs leading to the junior school to collect Sam; working on keeping himself warm because despite Christmas having come and gone; it was still frighteningly cold. Quickly jerking off the woollen mittens before entering the kid’s classroom, he hurried inside; eager to grab his charge and head to the relatively warmer confines of the one room shack they were currently calling ‘home’.

Only, unlike their usual routine; there was no one to greet him with a brilliant toothy smile today. Fighting his uneasiness down, he approached the teacher who was busy filing the days’ worksheets and hadn’t noticed his entry.

“Excuse me, Ms. Breganza?”

The portly lady barely taller than his own twelve-year old self straightened at the call, “Yes?”

 “Ummm... I’m Dean Winchester-”

“Ah, so you’re Sammy’s big brother?” She interrupted, nodding in acknowledgement.

“Yes,” He fidgeted, worry about his baby brother’s in-appearance spiking by the second even as he wished the usual teacher was present instead of this substitute he was unfamiliar with.

“And how can I help you, Mr. Winchester?” She enquired brightly.

“I- uh; I can’t find my brother. Do you know where he is?”

The petite woman’s brows furrowed in confusion, “He left an hour ago with Mark and his Mom.”

“He what?!”

“I thought that was his routine... I’m sorry; was he supposed to wait for you?”

“He... no; it’s fine. I...” He thought fast; not wanting to be held back answering questions when he needed to be outside looking for his baby brother. “I’d forgotten today was Friday. Sorry.”

The woman smiled understandingly as he controlled his steps till he was out of her sight before breaking into a run.

 

 

The pavement was slippery and colourless beneath his feet, the partially melted snow a grey sludge that he barely paid attention too as he ran down the cluster of roads that intersected at the school; hoping to catch a glimpse of his truant little brother. Hoping against hope that it was simply Sammy playing hooky. He knew better than anybody that Sam wouldn’t have left with one of his friends without explicit permission from Dad or Dean... _preferably both._ But then again; why had the little squirt left? _That too without informing Dean?_

 

 

He and Dad had strived to keep most of the world’s harshness from Sam even though he’d found out about the things that bump in the dark a year ago. They’d done everything in their power to ‘sanitize’ the world of monsters so that Sam would not freak out.  
But he was still a little kid.

And monsters were sometimes all too human.

 

 

Dean swallowed; pausing briefly by the empty playground to ascertain that Sammy had not strayed there. It was getting progressively cooler as darkness approached and Dean knew he needed to call Dad. Tell him that he’d messed up... Again _._

_God; Dad was going to kill him for sure this time._

But he had been at school... hopefully Dad would accept that as an excuse even if it sounded painfully hollow to his own ears.  
He would make one last circuit of the entire area before calling Dad; Dean decided finally.

As he trudged his way home; alone... he sent out a small prayer to those Angels that Mom had promised always watched over him to take care of his brother. He could deal with anything; he _would_ deal with anything... if only they kept Sammy safe.

 

 

Lost in his thoughts- his uncooperative mind spouting every possible negative scenario before he could deal with the last; Dean didn’t notice the lights were on back in the house till he walked in. And he would be forever ashamed that his first thought was ‘Shit; Dad’s going to be furious’ when he saw the state of the kitchen.

His second thought was swamped by the relief flooding him as he spied his little brother carefully making his way towards him with something in his hand. He knew he should check out what his brother was carrying, but he was too busy drinking in the sight of those little dimples and the pink hint of tongue as it poked from behind Sammy’s teeth as the nine-year old concentrated on not dropping whatever he was holding.

“Happy Birthday, Dean!” The boy greeted brightly; holding out his offering hesitantly.

And it was only then that Dean remembered that it was the twenty fourth of January. And the white-ish thing his brother was holding was actually what appeared to be a whole tetra-pack of cream smothered on something and with M&Ms stuck haphazardly all over. His eyes quickly went to the flour (and was that sugar?) covered kitchen platform before returning to the boy in front of him.

“You... you baked me a cake?”

Sam nodded, practically bouncing on his toes by now and Dean quickly rescued the baked savoury from crashing to the floor as his brother moved in to give him a quick hug.

“That’s... this looks real good, Kiddo.” Dean whispered around the lump stuck in his throat; the emotional roller-coaster having him beat.

“Thanks.”

The younger boy grinned up at him, smoothly tucking himself under Dean’s arm the way he preferred as they headed to the table. “You took awfully long today.”

Dean glanced up, meeting the younger’s eyes. “I... your teacher told me you’d left early...”

“You thought somebody... or something had got me.” It was not a question, Sam’s lips turning downwards at the thought, “I’m s’rry... Didn’t mean to make you worry.”

“Hey, it’s cool.” Dean assured; not wanting to give away how worried he had been mere minutes ago when he’d been unable to find his brother.  
“Besides; this definitely makes up for making me hunt for you in the snow.”

The boy grinned at that, pushing the knife towards Dean.  “You’re supposed to make a wish when you cut it.”

Dean smiled, shaking his head slightly; “I think my wish already got granted today.”

“Yeah?” Curious tip-tiled eyes peered up at him.

“But guess I should thank ‘em for granting my wish, right?” Dean asked, closing his eyes briefly to thank whoever had been listening for keeping Sammy safe. As long as Sam was okay and they were together, Dean could handle the rest.

 

 ≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

 

The cake was unevenly cooked; the outside brittle and hard while the inside undercooked and gooey. It was much too sweet and there were lumps where the batter had not been whipped properly.

_It was the best cake Dean remembered tasting._

 

 

“Is it any good?” Sam asked, watching his big brother’s expression as he took the first bite.

Dean nodded; his mouth filled with the cream and cake still; hastily cutting another slice to push it towards his younger brother. “It’s the best cake I’ve ever had.”

Sam’s eyes sparkled, “Really?”

Dean nodded, letting his teeth sink into the next bite, “Have I ever lied to you Sammy?”

The younger boy shook his head, quickly taking his own bite before Dean snagged his piece.

Dean laughed, swiping at the little button nose with a cream-covered finger as he asked, “How’d you learn to make cake, Kiddo?”

Sam had the grace to blush, pointing at the torn page from a magazine he had swiped from somewhere in the hope of being able to do this someday. Dean sometimes couldn’t believe he deserved as amazing a brother as Sam.

And suddenly it didn’t matter that he would have to clean the entire kitchen before Dad returned from the hunt or that his father wasn’t here or even that he hadn’t wished him on his birthday.

 

He had his little brother... one who’d baked him the most amazing cake; and Dean knew this was one birthday he would always look back on happily.

≈‡∞ж∞‡≈

The End.


End file.
